So Pretty With Your Collar On
by LittleMissHardCorre
Summary: Candy fic requested on Tumblr - it's basically PWP and includes collars and it's rated M for a reason. My first ever Candy fic so I hope you all enjoy! Please R


Cody shivered as he reached Randy's locker room, knowing the other would be furious by now. He'd waited until everyone else had gone home, knowing Randy would expect him to show up when the building was almost empty. They couldn't risk getting caught, not now. And at the hotel they both shared rooms with other people, so this was the only time they could do this. It had to stay their little secret.

He knew the older man would be mad after what happened. Cena was one of his best friends but Randy didn't appreciate being challenged. Not by anyone. As far as he was concerned he was the best, he was true greatness, and anyone that dared stare in the eyes of true greatness with anything less than total appreciation was simply disrespectful. So Cody had done what he believed would be the right thing. He'd waited until the perfect time, until the building was practically abandoned. He hadn't changed out of his trunks, knowing Randy preferred it when he was dressed in practically nothing, it was easier access for him and he liked it that way. Truth be told so did Cody. But it was the last thing that he knew he needed to do in order to make his Randy happy again.

Over a year ago Randy had given him a present – a collar. It was beautiful. It was black leather, which fit perfectly around his neck, he always felt like he was chocking but never really was. And the front held a silver plaque, with the letters RKO engraved in it neatly. Cody always felt naked without it on, but he couldn't wear it. No, it was for Randy's eyes only. And as sad as that made him sometimes, there was always the overwhelming feeling of pride when he put it on that made up for all the times he couldn't wear it. When he had it on he knew he truly belonged to Randy. Randy was his everything, his master, his lover, his secret, and Cody was the perfect little submissive. Just how it should have been.

Knocking on the door, not daring to enter without permission, Cody waited impatiently. It had been far too long since they'd done this. Far too long.

"Come in." Randy knew exactly who it was already. He had been waiting for him since he'd returned to his locker room. Watching as Cody entered, he instructed him to close the door and stand in front of him. He wanted to get a good look at his boy.

Cody stood directly in front of him, hands by his sides and legs spread slightly, staying silent as Randy circled him, taking him all in. He was beautiful. Creamy thighs leading up to a perfect ass which he couldn't resist groping slightly, almost teasing Cody. Well sculpted chest, hairless and oh so sensitive to Randy's every touch. And his neck, always so biteable, almost hidden by the collar. But Randy liked it that way. The black leather was a perfect contrast to his skin, and it marked Cody in a way no bite or bruise ever could. He missed the days when he could mark his boy, but nothing compared to seeing his in that collar.

Stepping closer, he placed a hand under Cody's chin, pulling his head up to look him in the eyes. Those big, beautiful eyes looking at him with complete love and adoration. And his pretty little cock sucking lips were always a thing Randy admired about his boy. Especially when they were wrapped around his dick. Cody looked so eager and ready to please him. He couldn't wait. It had been far too long since he'd had Cody at his mercy. And he wasn't going to wait any longer.

Smiling down at his boy, he licked a cross Cody's mouth, the other not wasting any time in opening him mouth to allow him entry. Plunging his tongue inside, he let it roam Cody's mouth, familiarising himself with his territory once more. he let his hands wonder across Cody's perfect body, one moving up to stroke the skin just under his collar, the other coming to rest on his ass, squeezing hard. He felt Cody moan into his mouth and swallowed it down, drinking in every noise he made. Pulling back somewhat reluctantly he moved his hands to Cody's shoulders, pushing him down to his knees. Cody looked so desperate, like he needed something. And Randy knew exactly what he needed, but he'd be damned if he didn't want to hear his baby beg first.

"What do you want baby? Looking up at me like that, so pretty. What do you want? Come on baby, you have to tell me."

"Please daddy, need your cock, I need to taste it. It's been so long daddy please, please, let me taste you, need it so bad." Cody knew he was rambling but he didn't care, he needed Randy's cock so badly.

"I dunno baby, I don't think you really want this." He knew he was teasing Cody but damn if it didn't make his baby beg so pretty.

"No, Please, I want it, I really want it, please daddy I'll suck it so good, you know I will, please daddy I need your cock so badly." Randy felt his dick growing harder with every word that poured out of Cody's mouth. As much as he loved teasing his baby, getting him riddled up, he needed Cody's mouth on his cock. Right. Now.

"Alright baby, it's all yours. Suck daddy really good and maybe, he'll fuck your pretty little ass. But only if you're a good little whore for him."

"Thank you daddy, I'll be a good little whore for you I promise." Cody wasted no more time and pulled Randy's tights down, letting them fall to the floor as his hard cock strung free. Moving forward to grasp Randy's hips he stuck his tongue out, licking a strip up from the base, not stopping until he reached the slit. Tonguing the slit he could taste the precum leaking out, and moaned. He always loved the way Randy tasted. Wrapping his lips around the head he sucked gently for a moment, toying with the idea of teasing him but quickly deciding he didn't have the patience, and swallowed Randy's 8 inches down, almost gagging as the head hit the back of his throat. He'd done this so many times he had no trouble swallowing his cock anymore. Swallowing around Randy's cock he felt the other moan, grasping his hair tightly. He pulled back, barley scrapping his teeth along the skin and then swallowed him down again, bobbing his head in a steady rhythm. He loved this, loved how right it felt. Him, on his knees, pleasing his master with his mouth. It was perfect.

"You're so damn good at this baby, you're mouths so hot and wet, damn you look so pretty like this, pretty lips wrapped around daddy's cock. It's like you were born for this. Born to be mine. My very own pretty little whore."

Cody couldn't help but moan at Randy's words, sending vibrations down Randy's cock that made him grip Cody's hair just that little bit tighter, and felt his cock stiffening inside his tights. He pulled off Randy's cock, a line of saliva still attaching them, and started pressing kisses down the hard shaft until he reached the base then licked his way back up, making his cock as wet as possible. He knew Randy preferred not to use lube, for the same reason he hated condoms. He wanted to feel nothing between them, just Cody's inside around his cock. Cody had to admit he loved it as well, and he'd never say no to anything Randy asked of him, so he wet Randy's cock as much as he could, knowing it'd be the only chance he got tonight. When he deemed it wet enough to handle, he looked up at Randy with his best 'fuck me' eyes, hoping Randy would give him what he needed.

"Did I do good daddy? I loved sucking your cock but I need you inside me, please daddy, need you to fuck me so good, so good like nobody else can, show me how much of a whore I am. Nothing compares to your cock daddy please, I need it so badly please daddy, please." He felt no shame in his begging knowing full well it always got him exactly what he wanted. And from the look Randy was giving him now, this time was no exception.

"Alright baby, you sucked my cock so good, so I'll give you exactly what you want. I'm gonna fuck your ass so hard, you're not gonna be able to walk tomorrow. Now be a good little bitch and go bend over that bench for daddy." Wasting little time Cody did as instructed, bending over the bench in the centre of the room as Randy kicked his trunks off, sauntering up to where Cody was standing. He felt Randy walk up behind him, suddenly raking his nails down Cody's back. He only did it long hard enough to leave red marks, knowing he could never really do anything that would last more than a few minutes. But then again, that's what the collar was for. He took a moment to admire the sight in front of him after pushing Cody's tights down and letting them drop to the floor, groping Cody's ass with both hands and squeezing his perky cheeks hard. The loved how perfect his ass was, it was so firm and round, and it fit perfectly in Randy's hands.

Leaning down momentarily, he parted Cody's cheeks and spat on his hole, then straightened back up. He rubbed his fingers over his tight pucker, teasing Cody for a second, then pushed a finger in, meeting little resistance from Cody's willing ass. He couldn't help the moan that escaped as he got his first taste of Cody's tightness. He couldn't wait to fuck him.

Pausing for a moment, he added a second digit, fucking Cody over and over with his fingers. He scissored them, trying to loosen Cody a bit so it wouldn't hurt as much. As selfish as he was known to be sometimes he wanted his baby to enjoy this as well. It didn't take long before Cody was wiggling his ass, pushing back against his fingers. But he didn't stop, he waited for Cody. He waited to know the other was ready.

"Please daddy, I need that fat, hard cock inside me please daddy, please." Apparently he didn't have to wait as long as he thought, he'd barely had his fingers inside the other and he was already begging for his cock.

"God, you're such a little whore for daddy's cock aren't you? You can't even wait for me to finish prepping you, you need this inside you don't you?" He groaned, smacking his cock against Cody's ass "Well if it's this cock you want, it's this cock you're gonna get. I hope you're ready for this baby."

Without any further warning Randy removed his fingers, hearing Cody groan at the loss of contact, and pushed his hard cock, still wet with Cody's saliva and his own pre cum, inside Cody's ass, not stopping until all 8 inches were inside. He couldn't help but moan at the feeling of Cody's ass clamping down on his cock, he missed his so much. None of the ring rats he fucked would ever feel as good as this.

"You feel so good around my cock baby; daddy almost forgot how tight your cute little ass was."

Cody groaned, he was torn between trying to get used to Randy's cock inside him again after so long and wanting Randy to fuck the hell out of him right then. But fuck it, Cody didn't know when they'd do this again and he wanted to feel Randy inside him for _days._

"Come on daddy, I'm ready, fuck me hard, wanna feel your cock pounding inside me, please daddy."

Not needing any further permission Randy pulled his cock out and slammed it back into Cody's ass hard. He didn't hesitate to fuck him hard and fast, slamming his hips over and over again into Cody, driving his cock into him without mercy. He grabbed Cody by the hair, pulling his back flush against Randy's chest. He bit Cody's earlobe gently, smirking at his sudden intake of breath as he found Cody's sweet spot with one particularly hard thrust, and moved to angle his hips so he could hit it dead on with every thrust. Licking in the skin around Cody's collar he sucked on the spot right above it, not giving a shit if it left a mark or not. He whispered in Cody's ear, so low the other could barely hear him over the rasp of skin on skin.

"You like this baby? You like the way it feels to have daddy's cock inside you, fucking you the way nobody else ever could? I bet you're so close aren't you? God you look so gorgeous like this, especially with that collar on. I can't wait to feel you cum for me, bet I don't even need to touch your cock do I? You're gonna cum from just my cock like a good little whore, understand?"

Cody nodded furiously, unsure if he could muster a response. Randy was right, he was on the verge of cuming; he knew it would take much more. And feeling Randy caressing his collar, sucking his skin was pushing him just that bit closer.

"Oh God, daddy, I'm so close, so close, I'm gonna cum, oh God" a few thrusts later Cody was done, his cum painting his stomach as Randy continued drilling his cock inside him. The feeling of Cody's ass clenching impossibly tighter around his cock was enough for Randy and he soon followed his lover, filling his ass with cum.

Randy's thrusts slowed, eventually coming to a complete stop, but he remained inside Cody, not quite ready to pull out. He knew they didn't have long left before their roommates started wondering where they were, and no doubt _she'd _be calling Cody soon. But for now, Randy was content just being inside his baby. They'd move soon. They knew they had to. But for now, Randy would enjoy the feeling of being inside Cody for just that bit longer.

And he decided he'd text Cody later to let him know about the little mark he'd 'accidentally' left on his neck. No point telling him whilst he was still within shouting distance.

**a/n – first ever Candy fic so let me know what you thought by reviewing! Hope you all enjoyed it! **


End file.
